The Alliance
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Christy, a young woman who ends up getting more involved with a motorcycle club after trying to get her sister AJ out of the life. When she gets more involved she learns a lot more and gets nothing but trouble from the newer club president Phil Brooks. But with the help of former club president Mark and his ATF agent son Elias, will she able to save her sister?Better summary inside


**This story is about Christy, a young woman who ends up getting more involved with a motorcycle club after trying to get her sister AJ out of the life. While she gets more involved she learns a lot more than she intended and gets nothing but trouble from the newer club president Phil Brooks. But with the help of former club president Mark known as Taker and his estranged son Elias (ATF agent) who infiltrates the club after a Mark contacts him, will she be able to save her sister and make it through dangerous and life threatening situations?**

 **So that is the plot of the story, however I am strictly using wresters. I am using their names and features but their characters will obviously be different to fit the story. I have selected such wrestlers because I feel they would be a good fit for the roles. Below I have listed all the characters in the story. I am super excited about doing this story, I have wanted to do this one for a couple years now and I feel the time is right. I have watched Sons of Anarchy like five times as well as a documentary on the Hell's Angels as told my former member and long standing president of the Ventura chapter that he started after being in LA. So I will certainly try my very best to hold true to the outlaw style but again I remind you that this is fiction as well so please understand I have my vision and I can only hope for the support of my readers. So please do not hesitate to let me know what you think of how it goes as I update.**

 **Characters-**

 **Christy Hemme (aged 28) - Older sister to AJ (I've always been a fan of hers, I love her gorgeous red hair and her spunky personality so I'm going with her.)**

 **AJ (AJ Lee aged 25)- Old lady of President Phil Brooks (I understand that AJ would make a funny pairing for sisters but it felt right to pair AJ and Phil up so work with me. Haha.**

 **Phil Brooks (aged 32) - Newer president of the club (The Alliance) (Sorry that this one may upset some people being a lot of Punk fans out there. However I needed someone with his look and he does a great leader role even if it means he's the bad guy. Look at it as more of a compliment to Punk. I think he's more than perfect for this role honestly)**

 **Mark (Taker) - Former president and father to Elias (Who better, I mean come on people)**

 **Elias – ATF agent and Mark's son (Because he's so god damn yummy it hurts!)**

 **Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson- crazy and goofy prospects (Because…nerds!)**

 **Mama's (known more as crow eaters in sons of anarchy, basically the women who hang around the club sleeping with them and doing favors.) Dana Brooke, Mandy Rose, Paige. (Sorry if this seems as an insult to Paige but her look just fits. Mandy will be a more prominent character because of her looks and personality honestly.**

 **Sergeant in Arms- Corey Graves (Got to have that cunning but smart guy, plus his hatred for Elias may be useful for this, it seems perfect!)**

 **Vice President- Paul (Triple H) (Needed someone strong minded and a bigger guy I think helps.)**

 **ATF agent and Elias' partner on the team - Finn Balor (Because anything with Finn Balor is better right?...right.)**

 **Okay I think that's everyone for the most part. I may have other people but they will be in smaller roles but you may catch their name and know who they are. So let's get this party started everyone!**

Christy was standing over the gravesites of both her parents who were just buried. The rain was coming down on her as she let it hit her feeling anger and sadness. They were killed in a horrible car accident and she was alone to bury them. She knew that she was going to have to do this alone seeing as how her younger sister AJ was stuck in a life no parent or older sibling would want for them. She would get an occasional call from her sister if she ever needed money or help with something. Christy replayed the time when AJ first told her about the club and Phil Brooks. AJ was eighteen and Christy was twenty-two. Christy only wished that she tried harder to get her sister not to get involved with them. That was three years ago when this so-called Phil had become the president of the club that called themselves The Alliance. She looked once more at the graves and vowed that she wasn't going to lose her sister too. She was going to have to do whatever it took to get her out. She set down the single roses at each grave and turned around to walk away.

Finn and Elias were walking back into the ATF building getting pats on their backs for just making a big bust that they had been working on for the better part of two years. They held their hands up blushing and thanking everyone. Finn stood up on his desk being the less humble one of the two. "Well everyone, I would like to thank my wisdom and ability to see through bullshit. I would like to thank the great land of Ireland where I hail from…and to you Elias…you are the best partner anyone could ever have. I couldn't have done this without you buddy." Elias smiled, "You too brother." They pounded their fits together as Elias started to take off his vest. He plopped into the seat at his desk. He cracked open the red bull on his desk and took a big swig. "Oh no pal, I think a few beers are in order after all this shit." Elias looked at the red bull then threw it in the trash. "I'll meet you at Benny's in an hour." Elias grabbed his keys off the desk and started to leave. "Sounds good!" Finn called out to him.

Elias had arrived at the bar and Finn got there shortly after. They sat at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey then a beer. "We got another one Eli, we are the best." Finn gave him a huge grin. "Yeah, we did it. Finally got that scumbag off the streets." "Yeah, if there's one thing I hate it's someone who deals drugs to kids. Who in the actual fuck gets kids as young as middle school dealing drugs? You got to be fucking kidding me." "That's the world we live in these days." Elias felt his phone going off and looked at the caller ID. It was a Montana area code, there was only one person who would be calling him from there. He excused himself from his seat and stepped outside the bar. "What do you want?" Elias said coldly. "Is that any way to speak to your father?" He heard the deep voice on the other end. "Describe father for me first?" "Son, this is not the time. I need your help." The man's tone changed. "What? Are you kidding me? I haven't spoken to you in I don't know…ten years and this is how you want to start this conversation?" Elias started getting pissed off. "Do you think it was easy for me to make this phone call?" "I honestly don't care, as far as I'm concerned you've been dead to me for ten years. Hell you've basically been dead to me my whole life." "Elias, just listen." "You know you could've at least called me when mom died. So what makes you think I should listen to you?" "Son, I didn't know about her passing until months later. Besides I figured the conversation to go something like this anyway." "So why call me now?" "It's the club, things are changing over here and I need your help. I would never call the cops but you're my son. I have two legacies in this world…that's you, and this club. Right now something is going down and I need your help." "What the hell do I care about the club for? It's the reason why my life has been messed up." "Because I know you could help…and I know I can trust you." "What are you talking about?" "I know you're ATF now, the guy running the club right now is dealing in drugs and there's talk of weapons." "How do you know I'm ATF?" "You don't think I didn't follow you son?" "Well considering the day I told you I was going into law enforcement you said you didn't want anything to do with me I guess I didn't expect that. What could I possibly do anyway?" "Phil Brooks, he's been president for about three years now and he's very dangerous. He has no business running this club. He's turning everything I stood for and built upside down. He's also very smart, I can't take him on alone. He's going to get everyone killed. I'm the only one standing who's first nine." Elias took a deep breath and tapped his foot on the ground. He remembered when he was little still living in Montana. He would be at the clubhouse as a small boy interacting with all the members that were good friends of his dad. He immediately remembered Glenn Jacobs. He was his dad's best friend. He would always look after him when his father wouldn't be around much. "What do you need me to do? I can't just raid in there hoping to catch him in the act. I need to get evidence, build a case." "That's what I want you to do, can you come to Montana? None of these guys know who you are, just come as my son and act like you've never met me and have been looking for me." "Well considering our relationship that shouldn't be too much of a stretch should it?" "You know where to find me son." "…Yeah." Elias hung up the phone and threw his head back. "Fuck!" He yelled get weird stares from the people walking by.

He walked back into the bar and sat back down in his seat. Finn gave him a concerned look seeing as Elias looked upset. "I got you another beer buddy." "Good." Elias grabbed the beer and chugged it all down. He let out a big burp. "I'll get the next one man." "Holy shit, you'll have to go back to Ireland with me next time I visit." He actually got a smile out of Elias. "Actually speaking of visiting I need to take some time off. That was my dad, he needs me up in Montana." "Wait your dad? I thought you don't talk to him?" "I thought so too, he seems to think there's going to be a serious problem with guns and drugs in his club and he needs my help." "Well I can go with you." "No Finn, this is something I have to do alone." "Since when do we allow each other to do things alone?" "Finn, this is personal. I'm familiar with the life and I still don't know what I'm walking into. I'm not going to put you at risk." "That's not your decision to make is it?" "Please understand Finn, I have to do this alone. I will contact you when I know more I promise. If my cover gets compromised there are multiple lives at stake and I can't have that. Please just trust me." "Look, you need to keep in contact with me as best as you can. The boss isn't going to like this very much." "Yeah I know which is why I need you to have my back on this." "You know I do man, so when are you taking off?" "Hopefully tomorrow or the next day. I'll talk to the boss tomorrow…but for now let's get drunk." Elias clinked his empty glass to Finn's hoping that maybe he was having a horrible nightmare and this wasn't really happening.

Christy's taxi pulled up to the dumpy bar. There were very few people who would even step foot into this place who weren't involved with the club. She took a deep breath and looked herself over making sure she dressed the part. I short black dress and heavy make-up figured would give her a pass. She opened the door and the smell of sweat, bad odor, and booze invaded her nostrils. She hung tough as she stepped up to the bar. The bartender was wearing a blank cut as he winked at her. "What'll it be honey?" "Daniels on the rocks." "You got it honey." He started to make her drink as she scanned the bar. It was pretty full being a Friday night. She was hoping that her sister was going to be here. She remembered her saying once that she would come here all the time if they weren't at the club house. The bartender set her drink down in front of her and she put a ten on the table giving him a smile. She walked around to the jukebox that was playing rowdy rock music she never heard. She was looking through the songs until she heard her name being screamed. She looked over and saw her sister running towards her. She was wearing short shorts and a black tank top. She could see tracks on her arms and her hair was a mess. "Oh my god Christy, what are you doing here?" Christy tried to fight back her sadness seeing her sister in such a rough state. It had been near the whole three years she'd been gone since she'd seen her and she looked a lot better then. She was even skinnier if that was possible. She exchanged a hug with AJ. "I came here looking for you silly." "Oh my god, you have to meet Phil. He is the best, I'm his old lady you know?" Christy could tell that AJ had been drinking. AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her to the quiet corner in the bar. She could see an average sized guy sitting in the middle of the booth. He had a taller guy with a blonde Mohawk that was slicked back sitting next to him and a larger bald guy with a beard standing at the table drinking a beer. She tried to stand up straight to look tough. "Phil, baby this is my sister Christy. She finally came to see me!" Phil was the guy sitting in the middle. He leaned forward putting out his cigarette out still keeping a straight face as he leaned back in the booth stretching his arm out on the back. "So big sis has come to visit huh? What brings you to these parts?" Christy could feel his eyes scanning her trying to get a read. "Actually our parents just died in a car accident last week and I wanted to tell AJ in person." "Well I'm sorry to hear about that." "Wait, mom and dad are dead?" AJ looked at her confused. "Yes AJ, we buried them yesterday. AJ started to cry and Christy put an arm on her shoulder. "It's okay AJ, everything is going to be fine." "So Christy!" Phil raised his voice getting both her and AJ' attention. "You should come to the clubhouse, we were just about to leave. You should stay a while, AJ talks about how much she misses her big sister." "Really Phil can she?" AJ started to jump up and down. "Christy you have to come. You can ride with Paul." She patted Paul on the chest. He gave her a big smile making her feel a little uneasy. "Sure, why not. Christy polished off her drink." "Well let's go then everyone." Phil started to get up cueing his sergeant in arms to follow suit.

They had walked out of the bar and Christy got on the back of Paul's bike and grabbed onto his shoulders. He smelled of leather and bad cologne. They started up their bikes roaring through the parking lot and headed off down the road. It was only about a ten minute ride that Christy was thinking twice about the whole time. She had no idea what she was getting into. They pulled up to a big building right off the side of the road. There was what looked like a garage next to it with over two dozen bikes around as well as the dozen more that were arriving with her and the others from the bar. They stopped and she climbed off the bike. Her dress had rode up her body showing part of her panties so she quickly pulled it down as much as she could but she could see Paul watching her licking his lips.

They walked inside and the only difference between the bar and inside the clubhouse was there were more club members and actual furniture. There was a cloud of smoke from all the cigarettes and weed they were all inhaling. She coughed at first then tried to play it off cool. She felt a hand smack her in the ass as Paul leaned in by her ear. "Hey, if any of these dirt bags think they can touch you just tell them you're with me." He gave her a wink and a smile and she forced one back. AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the small bar they had. "Come on, there a couple of girls I want you to meet." "Sure." Christy was fine with whatever as long as it got her away from Paul. She looked ahead to where AJ was taking her and could see three girls lounging on a couch. One was smaller with pale skin and dark hair. One of them had long blonde hair and looked like she could beat her up and the other was wearing a gold dress with blonde hair as well. She had a snotty look on her face. "Bringing along more strays AJ seriously?" "God Mandy, you can be such a bitch. This is my sister Christy. She's come to hang out with us so be nice." AJ directed her attention to Christy. "So you've already met Mandy, this is Paige and Dana." "Hey girls." Christy smiled. "So you're AJ' sister huh?" The dark haired one spoke up and Christy was surprised at her English accent. "Yep, she's been telling me about this place for a few years now. I figured I would see what all the buzz is about." "The buzz, sweetie this isn't some fun new club that comes rolling into town. This is a different kind of club and you don't belong here." Mandy spoke up getting up and out of her chair. "I need a change of scenery." She said as she walked away. Christy looked at Dana and smiled awkwardly. "Don't listen to her, she's always a bitch. Did you want a drink or something?" "I think that might be a good idea." Christy responded.

It had been a couple of hours. Christy was trying not to drink too much not trusting anyone around her. She had eventually found a small couch and was sitting by herself when a much taller gentleman who she hadn't even seen the whole time she was there sit down next to her. "You're definitely a new face." he spoke. She took a sip of her drink nervously. "Yeah, I'm AJ' older sister Christy." "Mark, they call me Taker though." "Well Mark, you don't seem like a new face." She still insisted calling him by his actual name. "Oh no sweetheart, I founded this place. These dickheads are just along for the ride." She laughed at his bluntness but saw that he was actually serious. "Are you supposed to be the President or something?" She looked on at him nervously being afraid to ask him that. "I was, got myself shot in my clutch hand a few years. Can't even ride anymore." "I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at her and she held her breath in but released it when he smiled a little. There was something about this man that had such a strong presence. "So what brings you here Christy?" "I told you I'm AJ' sis-" "You said that part, but why are you really here?" His tone was serious again. She looked into his eyes and it was like he was staring into her soul. She had never met anyone like him. She suddenly felt this safe feeling. "The truth? I want my sister back. We just lost both our parents and I don't have anyone else." She took another sip of her drink hoping she didn't just sign her death warrant. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but AJ is too far gone. She's not your sister anymore. You can drag her out of her here kicking and screaming but she'll just come running back to him." Christy wanted to argue that it wasn't true but was afraid that after the few hours of seeing her it may be true. "So what's your story? You have any family?" Mark shifted in his seat. "A son." "That's nice, is he here?" He looked at her again with that same cold stare. She looked back down at her drink. "No, I haven't seen him in years." "I'm sorry, I'm sure you have your reasons but after just losing my parents all I can do is cling onto what family I have left." She looked over at her sister. She felt Mark move getting real close to her. "Listen here sweetheart, don't get caught up in this mess. You seem like a good girl. But sometimes in life we have to make sacrifices." Mark paused thinking of the time when Elias was ten and he told Elias' mother to take him far away from this not wanting Elias to be a part of it. They had moved away but it was when Elias still wanted to be a part of his father' life and told him about being accepted into the academy that Mark told him he never wanted to speak to him anymore. It was just easier for him as much as he wanted his son close to him. "I know that you want to save your sister, but don't lose yourself in the process…don't let me catch you here in the morning." He got up and started to walk away and she just looked at the ring on her finger. She rarely took it off. When she was younger her mother got her and AJ matching rings and every time she looked at it she thought of her sister. She finished her drink and set it on the small table in front of her.

AJ was taking a hit off a joint when she saw Christy walk up to her. "Hey Christy, you're still here that's awesome. Come hang out with me girl." "Actually I think I'm just going to leave. I just wanted to say goodbye." "Well you don't have to leave baby, you can stay with me tonight." Paul walked up to her putting his hand on her lower back. AJ looked up at Paul. "Paul, Jesus Christ you are so ridiculous just leave her alone alright?" AJ said grabbing Christy's hand. "You can stay with me, there's a spare room back down this hallway. Let's go catch up come on." Christy let AJ walk her to the room.

They entered the room and AJ plopped on the bed. "Come on, come sit with me." AJ patted the bed and Christy walked over sitting down. "AJ, what are you doing here? This is insane." AJ rolled her eyes. "Christy don't start okay? Can't we just have a little fun before you sound so much like mom?" "Really AJ? Mom is dead, do you not understand that? What are you high on right now?" "Um…weed and Corey always has ecstasy so I took one of those. But that was like an hour ago." "AJ, this is not the life you should be living. Where is my sister?" Christy was pleading with her. "I'm right here silly, you can't see me?" "AJ you know that's not what I mean. Come back home, come on…I'll get you cleaned up and you can start working at my shop." "You have a shop?" "Yes, I own a candle and trinket shop. You are always so good with people you would be perfect at the register." AJ giggled. "Can I bring my baby?" Christy scrunched her nose up in confusion. "What baby?" "My baby, I just found out two weeks ago. I'm almost two months along now." Christy's face had a look of horror. "You're pregnant?" "Yeah, Phil is going to be such a wonderful father. He's so wise and in charge, he makes such good money too he'll be able to get the baby anything." "He makes good money doing what AJ?" "The drugs silly, I mean I know it's not legal or whatever but he's really smart about not getting caught." Christy tried to keep her sister from speaking too loud in case someone could hear them. "AJ what drugs?" "When the biker's come through here on runs. They put them in the tires and then they run them. It's so smart Christy, the cops have no idea." Christy couldn't believe what was coming out of her sister' mouth. "AJ, I think I'll stay here with you okay?" "Really? But what about your candles?" "Don't worry about that, let's just get some rest okay?" "Okay." AJ laid her head against the pillow and Christy put the covers over her. Christy climbed under and fell asleep.

It had to be morning because the sunlight was blinding Christy awake as she moved her head avoiding the sun. It took Christy a second to remember where she was at until she saw AJ's form next to hers lightly snoring. She sat up and grabbed her phone looking at it. It was a little after ten and her shop usually opened at that time. She hit her speed dial to the store and waited for her manager to answer the phone. "Light up the night this is Renee speaking." "Renee its Christy can I ask you for a favor?" "Oh hey Christy. Yeah what's up?" "Well I'm going to be busy for a few days at least for now. It's a family thing and I need you to help me out. I'm going to need you to take over the store for me while I'm gone. I have next week's schedule written out already and I may not make it for any of those days would you be able to get Sasha and Bayley to help out and cover me? I will make sure you ladies are paid at an appropriate wage. This is sort of last minute and an emergency." "Is everything okay?" "For now yeah, I'll try and keep you posted okay? Can you do this for me?" "Sure, of course. I'll take care of everything." Renee reassured her. "Thanks, I'll call you later." "Okay bye." Christy hung up and looked over at a stirring AJ. Christy got up from the bed and opened the door. She walked down the hallway and looked around the corner. Dana was at the bar making fresh coffee which Christy could smell. She looked and couldn't see Phil anywhere. Paul was passed out on one of the couches with some random chick who was completely naked. Other than that there was no life. Christy walked up to the bar slumping in one of the stools. Dana set a mug down in front of her and smiled. "It looks like you could use some coffee." Dana smiled. Christy smiled back and took a sip not caring how hot it was. "Thank you, so is this a normal morning everyone all passed out?" "Most days, it's not nearly this bad when someone comes back from being locked up though." Christy found it in herself to laugh. "So where is AJ?" "She's in one of the rooms sleeping. Are you always the first to be up?" "I am, one of these guys will see what a catch I am and make me their old lady. But until then I'll just keep the coffee going and food on the table which by the way I was about to get some eggs and bacon started any chance you would be willing to help?" "I would be happy too." Christy took another sip of her coffee and got up from her seat.

She and Dana had been cooking up a bunch of eggs and bacon when Christy was getting all the toast ready. She was reaching in the fridge for the jam when a deep voice she recognized from last night echoed in the kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you here still." She shut the fridge putting the jam on the counter. "Good morning Mark, would you like some breakfast?" Christy smiled. Dana gave Christy a silly look. "Please Christy, Taker is always the first one up. He can't resist my breakfast." She handed him a full plate. "She's right." Mark smiled taking a sip of coffee that Dana already had by his plate. Christy smiled getting some more plates out of the cabinet. Dana excused herself to use the bathroom. Mark looked at Christy. "So I guess you're staying?" Christy set the plates down and gave him a serious look. "I'm here to get my sister out, I already told you that." "Just remember what I told you about losing yourself." She smiled at him and put her hand on his. "That's not me darlin'." Patting his hand as he sipped on his coffee.

 **Okay, so I'm going to pause it for now. I know that's how I wanted the first chapter to go. I am pumped right writing this. So far I am extremely happy with where I am at. Think this might be the story I've been most excited to write. Please if you take the time to read please let me know what you think. This one is more than just a story to me. This is something I've wanted to write for a couple years and I'm really putting what I feel is my best effort into it. I really appreciate all the love and support you all are wonderful for taking the time to read my stuff. Lately I've been going through a hard time and I've been immersing myself in fan fiction hence why I've written like a bunch of Elias fics whether starting new stories or one shots so much in like a week's time. But this is something I love to do and it makes me happy and feel complete and I love sharing it to the world. Thank you again. Xoxo.**


End file.
